Yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay
by Starfire
Summary: The past of the elusive Ms. Fairweather.


**Disclaimer:** Saban owns Power Ranger. I am only borrowing them for my ideas. The ideas belong to me especially the plot line. I would like to thank my beta reader, Jadie for all that she has done for me. Not to mention some ideas she has given me. I also would like to thank Phoenix flame for her support when I felt like I was going to faint in this fic. Also if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them just please no flame letters. >.<

**Author's Note:** The song was called Space Cowboy by N Sync I wasn't the one who picked it. The person who picked it was my beta reader Jade! It seems because of the plot and title of the song she found it quite funny to tell me to put this song in. So grab your hats and go yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay. (Don't ask >.<) 

###  Yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
By Starfire 

A beautiful lady with long dark hair sat in her laboratory. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose as she quietly trying to analyze a tube of molecules. She had been very busy lately and didn't find time off from her duties. "Hey Ms. Fairweather!" She glanced up and saw Dana Mitchell smiling at her friendly. 

"Hi Dana." She said with a smile as she continued to work listlessly on the analyzing. "How are you?" _I hope she didn't have another argument with Carter._

Dana grinned with a charming smile. "Never better…but that is not why I am here." _I hope this work. Damn Joel you owe me one._ The pink ranger smiled sweetly. 

"Oh what is wrong?" Ms. Fairweather asked as she continued to work on her work. _Hopefully this is not about Joel. Man when will that flying hee ha learn that I am not interested in a relationship as of this moment?_

Dana tries to hold back her laughter. "It seems that Joel wants to know your first name. He also was wondering if you would go with him on a date." 

Ms. Fairweather pushes back her glasses and raised her eyebrows. "Dana I am to busy to deal with this sort of childish antics." 

"Come on Ms. Fairweather give him a chance. You did kind of made a fool out of him when you made him dress up and bring flowers" Dana commented with a grin at the memory. 

Ms. Fairweather snorted. "No first off he just waltzes into my domain bragging about himself. Saying oh I am the sky cowboy. Ha he is more like the Flying hee ha." She commented with disdain in her voice. 

Dana shook her head. "You know he is going to keep on pestering you." _At least I am out of his range of target for a date._ She breath a sigh in relief from that thought. 

"Just tell him I am not interested in a relationship Dana." Ms. Fairweather said as she rubs her temples. 

The pink ranger nods her head. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you. He is smart and persistent." 

Ms. Fairweather bit back a response. _So am I. But lets see who wins this round._

Here it comes   
Millennia   
And everybody's talkin' about   
Jerusalem   
Is this the beginning   
Or beginning of the end?   
Well I've got other thoughts my friends   
See, I've got my eyes on the skies   
The heavenly bodies of light   
And if you're in the mood to take a ride   
Then strap on the suit and get inside   


"WHAT?" Joel the green Lightspeed ranger exclaimed. "She won't tell me her name or go on a date?" He growled. _Damn it that woman is stubborn as a mule. _

Dana chuckles softly. "Well, I did try Joel. I really did." She smiles an innocently smiles and noticing that Chad the blue Lightspeed ranger was listening closely to every word spoken. "Perhaps you should give up because I don't think she is interested." _I would if she kept on dumping me as much as she has for poor Joel_. She thought sympathetically. 

"Nah, she is just playing hard to get." Joel said as he slick his cowboy hat back into place. "At least the Sky cow boy can get a ladies attention." _I get her one way or another. _ He thought determinedly. 

Carter snickered in amusement. "Sky Cowboy? You mean Flying Hee Ha." He fell over his chair and onto the floor laughing. _Man oh man when Kelsey told me that I was flipping out in laughter. _ He thought. 

"I still wonder how that was started. I've been here a couple of days and I'm suddenly known as the Flying Hee Ha? What's a Hee Ha anyway?" The green ranger said in confusion as he shook his head. "And anyway, I don't see Little Miss Winslow kissing your feet, do I? I think not." He flung back the insult at Carter. 

The red ranger blushed and he glanced around the room. "I have no idea about what you are talking about Joel." _Was I that obvious? _ He thought anxiously. 

"Mmhmm sure you don't Carter." The green ranger said in a chirpy voice. He then glanced at Chad. "What are you looking at?" _You wonder if he was checking out my wonderful rear. Nah! I don't think he is gay. _Joel spun around and winked at his own reflection in the mirror. 

Chad replied in a small voice. "I was looking around for a fire extinguisher." _ At least I can some how put out this fire. _

"For what? To put out Joel's ego?" Carter commented with a crackle. Dana hid her smile behind her hands at that response earning the protest of a certain green ranger. 

Joel came back with a comment. "The only reason why I need to be put out is because I am just so hot that I start fires." At least I can get girls. He thought confidently. _I am sure going to get Ms. Fairweather if it is the last thing I ever do. _

"Sure whatever you say…Joel." Carter said with a smirk. 

"Actually." Chad began. "I was thinking more along the lines of whacking the two of you with it but hey whatever works." He muttered. 

Carter glared at Chad. "I sense jealousy." _At least where woman are involved. _

"Nope I sense attitude with an A. But at least I am not a fire hound." Joel shot back at Carter. _That should get him. _

Carter stood up and exclaimed. "Hey I resent that." 

"Resent what?" Kelsey the yellow ranger appeared into the room where the light speed rangers were assembled. 

Carter blush in a beet red and mutter. "Oh nothing…" 

"Well, I am off now." The green ranger exclaim as he stalked away from the area. _Where is she? Where is she? I get her to go out with me. They will see. _ He thought determinedly. 

Dana shook her head. "I just don't get it. Why can't Ms. F just give him a chance?" She asked to Kelsey and the rest of the guys. When she saw Joel stalk away. _I think he might be looking for Ms. Fairweather. _ She thought in amusement. 

They all shrugged. "Maybe because Joel scares her. I mean, he _scares me_!" Kelsey commented with a grin. 

"Do I scare you?" Carter asked her innocently. 

"There's definitely chemistry there," I whispered to Chad, who chuckled in my reply. _If only I could get some chemistry with a certain blue ranger. _ She thought in a sigh. 

"You just noticed?" Chad asked her back good nature. Dana nodded innocently in return. 

_I rather feel your arms around me not Joel's. _ She thought as she grins at the red ranger. "Hmm...not really…" She managed to say instead. 

"What is Ms. F's first name anyway?" Chad asked curiously. _It is like none of us know that and it is rather baffling. _ He grimaced. 

Dana answered honestly. "You know what? That's a good question! I seriously don't know!" _Ms. Fairweather never told anyone her first name, except Father. _ She thought. 

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Dana replied. 

If you wanna fly   
Come and take a ride   
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby   
If you wanna fly   
Come and take a ride   
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby   


*~*~Next Day~*~* 

Ms. Fairweather quickly hurried down her hallway. On the way she bump into Dana, smiling at her she push back her glances. "Hey Dana." _Oh please don't tell me that she is going to ask me all this stuff. _ She thought wearily. 

Dana chuckles softly at Ms. Fairweather as she glances behind her. "Don't look now, but Joel just appeared behind us." _If she knew I set her up at this time zone with Joel. She would kill me. After all we do walk together to work on a regular basis. _She thought in amusement. 

_Oh great it is the flying hee ha. God save me. _Ms. Fairweather thought as she pretended to look nonchalant at him as she walked with Dana who was snickering at her. _Oh Dana I know you're in this. I am going to get you for this. _ She thought vengeful. Pushing her glasses back she look up to see a pair of sparkling teeth. 

"Hello their Ms. Fairweather. You know you never told us your first name." She heard the green ranger's smooth talking voice ask. 

Ms. Fairweather looks at him coolly. "We are comrades, Joel, and how you say a sort of strict profession. I am afraid that there is a section 8825 rule that doesn't let us fraternize with our coworkers." She tried to give him a doleful glaze that sent his smile down the tube. _This is not nice but someone got to put him off. _ She thought grimly. She saw Dana's inquiring glance, but quickly gave her the Shut up or else you will regret it glance. Immediately she saw humor in her Dana's sparkling blue eyes. 

Joel glanced at me with intensity. "Never fear I shall find a way to get through that rule." He then storms off leaving a gapping Ms. Fairweather in his wake. 

_He wouldn't dare! _ She thought as she glanced at Dana in concern. 

Ms. Fairweather then heard him yell out," OH CAPTAIN MITCHELL! 

_Then again maybe he would. _ She thought grimly while hearing the pink Lightspeed ranger chuckle like hell. Oh great! She then hurried after the green ranger. Hoping to silences his motor mouth. 

Joel walked into the command room of the Aquabase. "CAPTAIN MITCHELL!" He yelled as Ms. Fairweather ran down the hall. She saw the Captain talking to a maintenance worker; he looked up at the summoning call by Joel. 

"Yes, Joel?" Captain Mitchell replied. 

Joel crossed his arms over his chest, and asked. "What is the section 8825 rule?" _I want some answer now._ He thought. 

Captain Mitchell's response to what was said in front of him. "Huh?" He then glanced at the green ranger in puzzlement. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Captain Mitchell said in a puzzled tone. 

"Hmm really now." The green ranger smirked and turned around, walking to Ms. F and put his arm around her shoulders. "There is no section 8825 rule." He informed her. "So why don't you tell me your first name?" 

Ms. Fairweather glanced at Captain Mitchell who was looking at her in amusement. _Damn it...well if he wants a first name I give him one. _She thought as she racketed her mind for a name. "Very well I tell you what my first name is." She said in a gracious voice and gave a sweet smile while push her glasses up on her nose. "The name is Tommy Fairweather." She said in a deadpan voice. 

Ms. Fairweather saw surprise rise in his black eyebrows and his hat rise up further on his head," You pulling my leg right." _No woman as beautiful as her could be called Tommy. _ He thought. 

_Well since you don't get the hint better do what my minor was in college. Acting. _ She thought as she smiled widely. "What don't you like my name?" She asked in an all-innocent voice. 

Captain Mitchell bit back a laugh and his shoulder started to shake. Seeing the lady that the captain was talking to try to hold back a smile as she looks at Joel and me. The green Lightspeed ranger cheeks were flustered, "Can I call you something instead?" 

Ms. Fairweather pursed her lips. "No why? Don't you like my name?" _Gotcha Joel._ She thought in amusement. 

Joel gulped and smiled as he pushed his hat back. "Of course Tommy...tell me where did you get that name?" 

_Oh former friend._ She grins at the thought. " Oh my parents of course." She lied expertly without taking her eyes off him. 

The green Lightspeed ranger raised his hat up. " I must be off my lady I will catch ya later." He walked out of the door but just before he was straight out of the door. 

Ms. Fairweather shouted out at him while she nod her head. " Perhaps...Mr. heeha." The door closed just as he was about to give a retort back. 

Captain Mitchell laughed hard." What is this section 88 something rule?" He asked as he glances at me with amusement. While adding my made up name, " Tommy?" 

Ms. Fairweather dimpled at her commanding officer and old friend. " Yes..." _Oh why not. I will have some fun._ She saw the captain bite the inside of his cheek as she flashed him a warning. 

Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo   


The blue Lightspeed ranger was walking along until he noticed Joel outside the conference room. "Hey Joel what are you doing there?" _At least last time I saw him he was chasing after Ms. Fairweather._ He thought curiously. 

Joel eyed the blue Lightspeed ranger with a smirky smile. "I know what her name is." _I knew I would get that name if it killed me._ He felt like crowing out his victory. 

Chad looked puzzled at the green Lightspeed ranger. "Who?" _Okay now what on Aquabase is he talking about?_ He thought irritated. 

The boy with the heeha hat smiled happily. "I know her first name Ms. Fairweather." He felt like smiling until his face breaks. 

Chad blinked at him. "Huh? So Ms. Fairweather's first name is Ms. Fairweather?" _How did he end up with this answer?_

"NO!" Joel said angrily. "I know her first name!" _Gee you think this kid is smart. Well guess again._

Chad smoothed his hair back and asked. "How did you weasel it out of her this time?" _Maybe I can get some pointers._ He took a glanced at Joel again and changed his mind. _On second thought Nah! _

"Weaseled!" The green ranger said indignantly. "I don't weaseled." _I never do I just encourage. _

_If he doesn't weasel then I am Mother Theresa._ "Sure Joel." Chad said in a polite tone. "So what is her name?" 

Joel grins and said in an adoring sigh. "Tommy..." 

Chad felt his eyes widen. "TOMMY!" Shaking his head he replied, "Okay isn't that a boy's name." _Maybe she could have her name called Tom that way it can rhyme with Joel and Tom. _He thought while trying to hold back his laughter. 

"No, it's the name of the woman I loved." Joel said with an indignant glance at the blue ranger. 

_No sounds more of a man's name. I wonder if she isn't straight can explain why she isn't with someone. Or maybe she just made it up._ Chad thought. "Well, okay later." He then walked off in a hasty step before he burst out into laughter. 

We don't need all these prophecies   
Telling us what's inside   
Cuz paranoia ain't the way   
To live your life from day to day   
So leave your doubts and your fears behind   
Don't be afraid at all   
Cuz up in outer space there's no gravity to fall   
Put your mind and your body to the test   
Cuz up in outer space is like a wild wild west   


Captain Mitchell chuckled at Ms. Fairweather. "Well, now tell me what this has to be all about?" _What the hell possess my dear friend to go and name herself Tommy?_ He felt like bursting into laughter. 

Ms. Fairweather sighed. "Mitchell that boy was flirting with me, being subordinate, and a complete well...complete..." _Oh damn it. It is hard to explain. _ She felt like screaming. 

"Teenager?" The captain chuckles, _ Oh come on lighten up he is just a boy. _ He chides Ms. Fairweather in his mind. 

She pushed my glasses on my nose as she glare at her friend. "Teenager HA he is like a total hormonal freak." 

"Jasmine...you have to remember that you are only what one or two year's older then him." Captain Mitchell put a hand on my shoulder," You are also close to a teenager...sort of. I guess you just never been one." 

She rolled her eyes," Mitchell you know I've been to busy. Also stop calling me that around here." _He should know that he isn't supposed to talk about her first name in unsecured area. _

Captain Mitchell looked at her soberly. "You've always been busy Jasmine..ever since your father died...and you took on his work." He saw her head snap upward. 

She glares at him angrily," It was his work his life work he wanted this done." _It was his dream! _ She felt her pulse quicken. 

"But why didn't you ever think on what you wanted instead of what he wanted Jasmine." Mitchell said in a softly. _Come on Jasmine snap out of it. You know better that he was controlling. _ He thought in pain at his friend. 

Shaking her long brown hair. " I can't go back there Mitchell...its...it hurts to much to go into a relationship..." She glanced at him in pain. 

Captain Mitchell shook his head and patted her on the back. "Jasmine..you have to let go...you also have to have some fun. And I think Joel is just the one to do it." _He is wacky enough and in a long time he is the only one I actually saw make her show any emotion in years. _ He thought in glee. 

Ms. Fairweather look at Mitchell liked he grew another head," You are even whacked out like your own daughter." Her thought were reflected onto her friend Dana the match making. 

She head him laugh. "Well, Tommy.." He stressed out my nicknamed. "Get in there and play ball." _Well at least the sort of handball there is for life. _ He thought at his pun. 

Jasmine mutters and walked out of the door. "Play ball." _Lets just hope it is not the type of ball he was referring to. _She thought. 

If you wanna fly   
Come and take a ride   
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby   
If you wanna fly   
Come and take a ride   
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby  


Jasmine rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked through a microscope in my lab at the metallic armor that she was creating. _Come on Jasmine a few more hours you almost know how to synthesize the polarity of the metallic armor. _ She squinted in pain and felt a throbbing pain run through her back to the back of her head where her neck was being taunted in the cervix spinal cord. The thoracic cage of my ribs and spine flickered with soreness after leaning over the white table. "The cellular metal has a metaphysic area." She murmurs in my lab. 

Not noticing a person entering in the area. The figure was holding something as he came closer to her. "Oh God...gluteus minimums needs a break." She muttered as she sat back from the table and stretched. She heard a pop and a crack. "Oh not good..." She moaned and groans in pain. 

All of a sudden a bouquet of flower appeared in front of her face. She glanced up in surprise and to see the one and only Hee Ha. _Oh great now what does he want? _She thought in annoyance. 

"Hey Tommy!" He tried to flash one of his sexy smiles at me. 

Jasmine smiled politely. " Good..." She checked the clock. "Morning Joel." I shook my head when I saw the time was 5am. Was I really working for that long? 

He pushed the flower into her hand. At the moment when the flower touches her she started to sneeze in pretend. AHHHHHCHOOO AHHH CHOOO. She sniffled and brought up his shirt and blew into it hard. _This might give him the hint. _

She sniffled and pulled out a handkerchief. "I...I...allergic to... AHHHCHO OO....flowers." 

The green ranger looks apologetic and tosses the flowers away, "Oh I didn't know Tommy." He started to rub my back. 

_Damn it!!_ She thought. Jasmine yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she went back to looking at her microscope. 

"Say Tommy would you like to go have breakfast?" He asked charmingly. 

Jasmine yawned again and shook my head. _Different tactic now. _ She thought to herself. "Sorry Joel...I can't have to get some sleep." She stood up and turned off the microscope and place the slides on the table She pressed a button that placed a force field around them. 

Joel gave a knowing glance, "What?" She exclaimed in annoyance 

Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo   


*~*~Two Days Later~*~*  


The blue ranger woke up slowly to the sirens that went around the base. _What the hell? _ He thought as he dredged himself from his bed to the outside where siren's kept on wailing. 

Chad saw Joel walking down the halls with a siren in his hand. "Joel, what the hell are you doing?" He asked in irritation while clapping his hands over his ears. 

Joel grinned at Chad in his cocky way," Oh simple...trying to wake up Tommy." _In the most romantic way I can think of. _

The blue ranger frowned, " Say what?" _Now what the hell is he talking about? _

The green ranger chuckles and pointed to the door that was down the hall. Chad shook his head. Me think he has lost it. "Why?" He glanced at his watch and groan," It's four o' clock in the morning Joel." 

The green ranger dimpled widely. "So? I am bring her breakfast in bed." He pointed to a rope that was connected to his belt and a cart with a silver platter on it. 

Chad sighed and rubbed his temple," Couldn't you have done the siren in her room?" _Or maybe in a washer machine... _ He added quiet to myself. 

Joel tilted his cowboy hat back, "Nope wanted to test it on you first" He waves the siren at Chad not noticing the growling sound coming from the blue ranger's throat. 

"Does that mean I get breakfast in bed?" Chad looks at the silver dish. 

Joel shook his head. "Sorry Chaddy boy no can do." He then waltzes off to Ms. Fairweather's door. 

_He's a dead hee ha. _ Chad thought as he walked back into his room to catch some more zzz's. 

Sonic boom and never let you try to stop me   
You wanna fly sky high up to the top see   
No need to fear no doubts and no tears   
Millennium sound will motivate the future years   
And you've been hit to be scared   
Or get prepared against all odds   
I'll bet you never would've dared   
To make these moves   
And take flight like me   
To come through for the world prophecy   
Space connect to overthrow your interception   
Ready or not make it hot there ain't no question   
Or get in sync and put your head to the sky   
Keep the faith one love from Left Eye   


Jasmine slept on from exhaustion her hair was loose and she was wearing a white faded satin nightgown. Her room was composed of the usual items that a person would have assembly of books on shelves and little trickles of castle miniatures. She was dreaming about a certain park that she use to go to when she was 14-years old and a young man with blond hair and blue eyes that were laughing at her. Then the usual happens he broke her heart and left her all alone in the park. 

All of a sudden **WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! **Jasmine jolted awake from her bedroom her hair was streaming down her head and slowly got out of the bed. Rubbing her gritty eyes and feeling her hands shook. _WHO EVER IT IS WILL DIE!!!! _She thought decisively. 

Slowly stumbling to her doorway her nightgown was up to her thighs as she presses the control panel the door hissed open and she squinted at the figure at the door. "What the hell do you want hee ha?" She rasped in a husky voice. 

Joel was staring at her and looks her up and down, he then whistle. " Simple Tommy I am brings you breakfasts." 

Jasmine glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 4 o' clock in the morning." She walked to the vanity desk and picked up my glasses. I place them on and grab my robe. 

The green Lightspeed ranger dimpled at her. "I know you are usually awake before this time." _I've been watching the security footage._

Jasmine stared at him in annoyance, "Have you been stalking me?" She exclaimed in anger. _If he was looking at me while I was in the shower I will kill him. _ Her thoughts became infuriated. 

Joel looked taken back. "Of course not!" He was shocked that she would think such a thing. "I just know things. That is all." It wasn't his fault that he woke up and saw her going out to work of if he snuck a peak at her time card. 

"Whatever." She sighed as she rubs her tired eyes. _I just need some sleep. That is all I need. _She thought. 

"So do you want breakfast?" The green Lightspeed ranger pointed to the cart he had pushed to the door. "I made it all just for you." He smiled at her sweetly. 

"Um well." Jasmine stared at the cart. _He made all of this for me? _ She shook her head and smiled gently. "Thanks Joel. But I really have to tell you." 

Joel frowned at the long face on Jasmine's face. "What is wrong?" _You can tell me anything. I will die for you. _ He thought to himself. 

"I…I…am married and well…sort of …I…" She started out but was never allowed to finished. 

Joel stood dumfounded and felt anger rise into his chest. "WHAT YOUR MARRIED?" He exclaimed. Anger flashed into his eyes. _I've been making a fool of myself!!_ He thought. "How could you lead me on like this TOMMY!?!" He shouted out hearing his heartbreak in a millisecond. He waved his hand into her face. "You should have told me!" He then stormed out of the room and bump into Dana. 

"Whoa watch where your going Joel." Dana said but noticed the anger in his eyes. But all she saw was the back of the green light speed ranger. _What is going on here?_ She peak into Ms. Fairweather's room to see the lady sitting there on her bed looking into space not noticing her presence. "Ms. Fairweather?" She asked in a worried tone. But Jasmine's didn't even notice her in her room. "Ms. Fairweather?" The pink ranger walk closer and touch her friend on the shoulder. But she got no response all she got was a blank look. _This isn't good. This is not good at all. _

If you wanna fly   
Come and take a ride   
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby   
If you wanna fly   
Come and take a ride   
Take a space ride with a cowboy, baby  


Captain Mitchell was pacing his office and glancing up at the time. Dana came up to him worry was spread all over her face. "Well, how is she?" 

"Not so well father." The pink ranger sighed. "There is still no response from her, and worse of all she isn't eating." _Why did this have to happen? _

"Damn! How the hell did this happen?" Captain Mitchell said in worry as he paced again. "It's been one week and she hasn't been eating anything. Dana do you know what caused this to happen?" _I am going to get to the very bottom of this._ He thought determined. He almost lost Jasmine once in an incident he won't lose her again. 

Dana grimace that she was going to tell on Joel. "Well, this happened when Joel came running out of her room in anger." She could hear herself wincing as those words came out. _Oh boy. _

"So this started with the green ranger huh?" He narrowed his eyes. "I clear things out don't you worry Dana. Just keep on trying to cure Ms. Fairweather." 

Dana replied meekly. "Yeah father." _Good luck Joel. Your going to need it._ She thought as she walked back into Ms. Fairweather's room. 

Captain Mitchell signal on the Comm. "Joel Rawlings please report to my office." _Hopefully I can get this cleared up._

Joel groan and rub his bald head and slide his hat into place. He had been in his room staring out of the window thinking about his life when he was being paged by Captain Mitchell. _Just great this is just great. Why the hell does this have to happen to me? _ He thought mournfully and glanced at the picture of Ms. Fairweather. "Why did I even have to fall in love with you Tommy?" He sighed and walked out of his room and headed to Captain Mitchell's office. 

He spotted the entrance and walk into the room and spotted the captain pacing. "Sir reporting as requested sir." He said in an annoying voice. 

"Joel…stand down." Captain Mitchell said, while trying to plot out what he was going to say. "Joel what exactly happen between you and Ms. Fairweather?" He glanced up as he just barely miss the stiffening of the green ranger's back. 

Joel gritted his teeth. "What every do you mean sir?" 

"Simple I heard there was an argument." _ This isn't going to be easy_. He thought grimly. 

The green ranger look coldly into the Captain eyes. "I doubt this has anything concerning you." _So mind your own business! _ He thought. 

"Oh yes this is my concern. My scientist, friend, and creator of the powers is none responsive and not eating. She could die from this." He growled at the green ranger. 

Joel froze and look shocked. "Die?" _What…Tommy is dying? _ He thought in agony and felt a painful fist crushing his heart. 

"Well, if this keeps on going on!" Captain Mitchell said in angrily voice. "I want you to know a few things about Ms. Fairweather. Things that I no doubt know she would not tell anyone. I've been her guardian since the lost of her father at the age of fourteen." He stiffen his back and glared at Joel. "If I want to resolve this problem and I do resolve it I have to tell you something's for her good." 

Joel look confused. "Sir?" He asked in one word, while his eyes seem rather confused and dazed. _Tommy lost her father? _ Was all that he could think about at that time. 

"It seems …" Captain Mitchell began. "When Ms. Fairweather of to you she calls herself Tommy. But in truth her name is Jasmine Fairweather." 

The green ranger felt anger in himself. "She lied!" The outburst startled Captain Mitchell. _God blasted that woman lied to me again!! _

"SILENCE!" The captain shouted and he saw the young man struggle to control his rage. "First off she lied that was bad for her. But you have to understand, she didn't want to get close. She also didn't want to get hurt that is why she lied." He took the green ranger's arm and push him into a seat and sat himself onto the table. 

Joel felt his pulse beat as the blood rush into his brains making him see red. "Joel. Jasmine was force to take over her father's job. She created these powers, and expanded energy to unimaginable heights. A child genius she was and cruelly used for a man's ambition." He felt himself sober at the thought of Jasmine's father. He walked over to another desk and pull out a coffee cup and a thermos. "She was also engaged at the age of eighteen." He said dryly as he pour out the liquid from the thermos into two coffee cups. 

Joel stiffen himself more trying to remain calm. He accepted the cup of coffee trying to distract himself. "She was in love, but in the end the man that she thought loved her dump her at the alter. He wanted to marry her but only for one reason." Mitchell sighed in a torture look. "He wanted the research and development secret. Turns out he was from the KGB." 

The green ranger's hand tighten around the cup and he felt it crack in his palm. _The bastard! She must be in so much hurt and she was going to. OH GOD! _ He thought as realization hit him in a flash. She was going to tell me..but I. He look at the cup where liquid seeped out of the crack area. 

Captain Mitchell went on. "Turns out the man ditched her when the NSA was on his tracks. He ran before they could arrest him. Jasmine was heart broken by that man. They were going to get married in a park that she grew up in since she was fourteen." He slid his hands through his hair. "One day I went there to check up on her. After the incident, I was shock to see her in a state of disarray. She didn't eat anything and she was so thin. I could see that she was dying inside and that really scared me." He sipped his coffee as he looked at the young man. 

"I blew it sir…" Joel said in a timid voice. No longer was the cocky man that he met at the very beginning. All that was left was a young man who had a broken heart and guilt that could cover the whole planet of Earth. 

Captain Mitchell placed his hand on the green ranger's shoulder. "What did you blew Joel?" He asked. _Now lets see if we have some answers. _

"I think she was trying to tell me what happened to her a week ago. But I just blew up and told her off shouted at her. Man I was so cruel to her. Now she will never forgive me." _I should have never yelled at her. _ He thought. 

Captain Mitchell tried to cover his smile. "Well, Joel! There is one thing I know." _Have to tell him if only to get him to do something. _

"What is that Sir?" The green ranger said in a dull voice. 

Captain Mitchell patted the man's back. "Since you came here I never seen anyone get any emotional display out of Jasmine before." _At least not the type I see from her. _ "You make her thinking driving her. You have her making fun of you teasing you and making her laugh." He sighed. "It's been a long time since I saw her smile or laugh." He look dryly. "If I didn't know better I think she was in love with you." 

Joel's mouth was wide open. "She is in love with me?" He felt stunned by the announcement by Captain Mitchell. 

"I can't really say for her but that is how I see things. I also know that you are in love with her as well." He watch in amusement as the green ranger's dark skin flushed into a dark red color. _Gotcha. _ He thought. 

Joel rub his hand over his hat as he look downward. "Well, I…I.." He heard the captain chuckle at him. 

"Joel please go and talk to her. She can't go on like this and by the way. If you hurt her I will hunt you down!" He growled slightly to clarify his words. 

The green ranger gulped and nodded his head. "Yes, Sir." He then walked out of the office and headed straight for Jasmine's room. 

Joel felt his palm feel clammy as he ran the doorbell. The door slide open and he saw Dana inside watching over Jasmine. He felt his heart twist at the paleness of her skin and the dullness of her eyes that seem to be in a trance of death. _ No I won't let you go Jasmine. I can't not after what I have done. _ He silently walk forward and took off his hat and placed it on the dresser. He mouth to Dana. "How is she?" 

The pink ranger shook her head mournfully. "Not so well I am afraid." She slowly stood up and walked next to Joel. "I don't think she can last any more longer without food Joel." 

"Can I have a few moments with her? Please?" Joel asked in pain that made Dana hesitate for on second in turning him away. "All right Joel. But please don't do anything drastic." She slowly walked out of the room. 

Joel walk closer to Jasmine and pull a chair up in front of where she was staring at. "Jasmine?" He said in a soft voice, but all he got was a none response glance. "Jasmine talk to me please." He slowly took her hand and felt her hand tremble in his as she pull away from him slowly. "Please Jasmine!" 

"Don't call me that name." Jasmine said in a rasping tone from lack of water. "That person doesn't exist anymore." She cough softly as she lay down on the bed in a fetal position. 

Joel touch her shoulder and felt her cringe from him. A swift thrust of a knife would have been less painful to him instead of the pain that was thrashing through his soul. "She does still live Jasmine. She lives in you." He heard sobbing softly coming from the shatter body of a grown woman. A woman who suffered from endless perils of adulthood instead of having a care free life that she should have at the moment she was born. 

"How would you know Joel?" He heard a tear streaked voice choke out into the room. "How do you even know who I am? You never met me. You don't even know who I am." Her body shook violently from the force of her crying and the confession that plagued her heart. 

Joel sighed as he ran his fingers over his head. "I know because I saw who you were inside. I saw the real you Jasmine. I saw the little girl that wanted to be loved. I saw the you that dream of fairies dancing and a castle for you to stay in to be rescued." He glanced down at his hands. "I saw them because I wanted to be the one to rescue you." _ But it seems I failed to even do that. _

"You did?" Her words brought pain to him. The doubt of fear that rang true in her voice as see lay there on her bed. "If you did…why did you yell at me?" _At least why did you have to leave me?_ She thought in her desolated mind. 

The green ranger look at her form and couldn't take it any longer. He quickly yanked her from the bed and made her look him in the eye. "I am in love with you Jasmine. I also know what had happen to you. Captain Mitchell told me." He saw her pall more at the mention of Captain Mitchell. "I know how you lived. I know that you are in fear of what had happened to you." He sighed as he look at her. "I am too for I am fearful that you will leave me alone." 

Jasmine look up startled at Joel. _I am afraid of being alone too….left alone._ She slowly blink away her tears and try to look away. 

"No Jasmine don't look away. Don't run away anymore please." He beg her as he peer into her eyes pleading. "Please let me in Jasmine. Please…I won't hurt you." He felt her body tremble and she nodded her head. 

Her face crumple up and she sob more and felt arms gather around her letting her know that she will never be alone every again. _I love you, Joel, my flying hee ha._ Was heard singing from her heart. 

An answering call came from his answering her desolated life. _I love you to..my Jasmine flower._

Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay   
Wi-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  



End file.
